Calley Donnington
Caroline "Calley" Donnington is a student at Grange Hill School from 1985 to 1991, played by Simone Hyams. She made her first appearance in episode 1 of series 8 and made her last appearance in episode 20 of series 14. Calley is the adoptive daughter of Mrs Donnington and Bill Donnington and the biological daughter of Angela Selby. Calley's best friends are Ronnie Birtles, Jane Bishop and Georgina Hayes and her friends are Trevor Cleaver, Robbie Wright, Vince Savage, Gonch Gardner, Helen Kelly, Hollo Holloway, Ziggy Greaves, Ted Fisk, Fiona Wilson, Mandy Freemont, Mike Bentley, Aichaa Rashim, Fay Lucas, Roland Browning, Julie Marchant, Cheryl Webb, Danny Kendall, Laura Reagan, Louise Webb, Julia Glover, Ant Jones, Freddie Mainwaring, Justine Dean, Chrissy Mainwaring, Susi Young and Natalie Stevens. Her relationships include Robbie and John Hunter. Character History 'Series 8 (1985)' Calley is part of the new first year and makes friends with Ronnie Birtles and Jane Bishop. Calley is shocked when she discovers she is adopted and her real mum is called Angela Selby. Calley worries her parents when she spends the night with her mum. Calley is into palm reading. She is given Jane's handprint, not knowing it's her's by class mate, Hollo Holloway. When Calley is struggling, Hollo tells her who it belongs to in exchange for keeping quiet about the skip. Jane is mortified when Calley embarrases her when analysing the palm to the rest of E1. 'Series 9 (1986)' Calley's latest craze is fanzine magazines and wants the school to have one. 'Series 10 (1987)' This year, Calley takes an interests in horoscopes and she does horoscopes over the radio, however it doesn't go well when 6th former Roland Browning gets the jingles muddled up but the horoscopes seem right for everyone. 'Series 11 (1988)' Calley goes shoplifting with Helen Kelly and Georgina Hayes. They influence Ronnie, who is selling things, to nick things that are worth selling. Calley is worried the following day when Ronnie isn't at school and Mr Robson doesn't even call her name on the register. Calley calls her home and before the line went dead, Ronnie's mum asked if she was an accomplice. Calley feels guilty and responsible for what happened to her best friend, so she persuades Helen and Georgina to own up to Mrs McClusky. Calley has to wear a brace, which knocks her confidence, especially around Robbie Wright. Ronnie and Gonch come up with a plan to get them both to meet at the burger bar, however Robbie leaves when he thinks he has been stood up soon as Calley arrives. Trevor Cleaver was suppose to give a message to Robbie to meet Calley, but Trevor told Vince to meet Calley. Gonch, Ronnie and Robbie were all surprised when Calley said she was fine with Vince. On the last day of term, Calley told Robbie that Vince was OK, but she didn't fancy him. 'Series 12 (1989)' For Ronnie's 16th birthday party, Calley, Fiona and Ronnie decide to hold 2 parties, the A party for friends and the B party for family and close friends. Calley offers to have the A party at her house since her mum and dad are away. She convinced Mr Bronson to come on the Isle of Wight trip. On the Isle of Wight trip, Calley and Robbie split up and Calley gets involved with a boy from another school at the same place. 'Series 13 (1990)' Calley has a boyfriend, 24 year old John Hunter. Ronnie isn't pleased when she discovers John works in an an Animal testing lab. However, Ronnie uses this to support her animal rights protest and gets Calley to nick his ID card. When Calley, Georgina and Ronnie are in the facility, Calley gets scratched by a monkey. Calley is nervous when she has to be tested for AIDS. 'Series 14 (1991)' This year started off badly with Calley wondering whether she had got AIDS from the monkey which scratched her last year. Calley goes to the hospital with the support of Georgina and Ronnie. It's good news as Calley is OK. Calley and Georgina go to a party whilst Mike is away in Edinburgh. When Mike returns, she accidentally tells him that Georgina danced with Don Jenkins at a party. When Calley is trying to work and Georgina and Mike have a row, she reveals that Mike got an offer from America. Calley also had to wear glasses this year, which she was self concious about it but was reassured it was OK. As well as her glasses problem, Calley was finding it difficult to work hard and was worried about her upcoming exams. Calley calms down Ted Fisk, who learns that Chrissy intends to keep their baby. In the library, Calley tells Ted that it was out of order the way behaved and that pregnancy causes changes in a woman's emotions and body. Calley gives him a book on sex to read. Ted Fisk and Trevor Cleaver decided to host a dinner party and they invited Calley and Georgina Hayes. Calley and Georgina were suprised as they couldn't see Ted and Fisk hold a sophisticated dinner party, but they soon agreed. At the dinner party, Ted and Trevor decided to serve takeaway pizzas from where they work, but they convinced the girls it was proper home cooking. However, it was revealed that they were takeaway pizzas when Trevor's friend, Dom, came round with horse radish sauce, which Sue forgot to give them. Mr Robson suggested Calley did work experience at a hotel. After some cleaning, Calley started at the reception. A guest, Mr Champion, booked in and Calley was slightly suspicious of his behaviour. Later, Mr Champion asked Calley to cash a cheque for £100, but Calley looked at the police wanted poster and realised he was called Mr Willis. Calley was praised by the manager for solving the crisis without any dramas and Calley was pleased when the hotel manager offered her work for the summer. Calley is getting some last minute revision done, but Mr Robson sees her and tells her she should be going for her exam. He reassures her that she'll be all right, especially if she has prepared the way he told her. At Mrs McClusky's leaving do, Calley presents a presentation to Mrs McClusky on the student's behalf. Appearances Gallery Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Donnington Family Category:Selby Family Category:Students Category:Grange Hill School Students Category:Characters